Sobre sentimento e arte
by survivetotheworld
Summary: Ao ver aquele homem dando vida ao muro cinzento da escola, Jared Padalecki teve a certeza de que o destino fora com ele ou muito bondoso ou maldoso demais. Padackles, Universo Alternativo.


**Sobre sentimento e arte**

**Parte Primeira **

Existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que pode sonhar nossa vã filosofia; e era o que dizia o personagem Hamlet do aclamado Shakeaspeare há séculos e séculos atrás. E esse escritor bem que parecia prever o futuro, enxergando muito além e já entregando uma resposta básica ou ampla demais para a vivência do dia a dia do milênio. Na verdade, Shakeaspeare poderia realmente explicar do sentimento exasperante que carrego no peito... Ainda se ele tiver dito algo sobre, continuo a acreditar simplesmente na frase que diz do que existe entre o céu e terra. Eu existo, Jared Padalecki, dessa forma em um estudante adoentado de um sentimento ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e doloroso. Como existem também as flores e pássaros num jardim vivendo em plena harmonia no retrato pintado por um pintor. Pintor este que realmente existe entre o céu e a terra, de carne e osso interpelando o meu caminho ou vá dizer, minha vida.

I

Em verdade, posso chamá-lo de pintor? Ou devo chamá-lo apenas pelo seu primeiro nome e depois introduzir o seu segundo e sobrenome? Ah... Criatura que infesta cada lacuna dos meus sonhos e não sei como me livrar desta praga corroendo meu cérebro durante as toscas tardes que passo a observá-lo tingir a escola! O conheci há um mês, quando a escola já caindo aos pedaços decidira colorir os seus muros sem vida, talvez para instaurar dentro da alma de cada estudante um pouquinho de ânimo com as cores ou retirar de suas ações o vandalismo. Dúvida cruel. De qualquer forma, quando eu o vi o impacto fora tão grande que me parece ser impossível de algo como aquilo acontecer novamente.

Mas como vou explicar o que senti quando cruzei aquele portão de ferro e o vi pela primeira vez... Lá estava ele vestido num macacão jeans desbotado com uma alça desprendida e mostrando plenamente a camiseta branca suja de respingos coloridos de tinta. Desse jeito, perdido na imensidão do cimento do muro, riscando com carvão traços que eu não sabia o que iria formar. Perdi uns dois ou três minutos olhando-o preso em sua arte. Estava com o coração galopando cada vez mais, como se eu houvesse libertado um cavalo desenfreado num campo que era meu peito; só voltei para a realidade com o esbarrão de Chad e o seu ridículo grito na forma de me chamar. E aí, como no quebrar de um vidro, o momento estava desfeito.

Não vou comentar coisas a mais da existência de Chad. Ele existe e ponto, como muitas outras coisas com as quais Hamlet se referia e não sabia explicar. É meu amigo de infância, boa pessoa e com o único defeito de ser idiota demais. E o que é perfeito nesse mundo? E foi Chad, no dia seguinte do qual eu vi o pintor do muro pela primeira vez, que me informou do nome dele. Vale demarcar o modo com que Chad disse que o pintorzinho de muro se chamava Jensen Ackles, imitando a voz fina de Sophie, aumentado de quem aquele cara é para fazer a metade das garotas daquela maldita escola se dobrarem por ele. Não sabia também e não respondi nada, continuei sentado na mesa do pátio comendo as batatas fritas que estavam na minha frente enquanto observava Jensen de longe. É Chad, pergunta dourada, quem aquele cara é.

II

Bom, dizer que os dias se arrastaram fastidiosamente seria eufemismo. Faria até pouco do que passei durante uma semana. Cada vez que ia para escola, lá estava Jensen absorto riscando o muro. Ainda só tinha dezenas de figuras delineadas em preto ao longo de tudo que rodeava o prédio da escola pública. E eu me via até ansioso em imaginar a cor que preencheria aqueles vazios cinzentos, mas aí me lembrava de que se os desenhos ganhassem cor Jensen iria embora... Enfim, era cruel a forma que minha mente dava voltas e parecia me castigar.

E assim sendo, eu passava com melancolia os dias de primavera ao ver Jensen desenhar naquele muro, e via a forma com que uma e outra garota se insinuava e lhe entregava um papel (vai ver com um bendito número de telefone) ou até deixava os cadernos caírem no chão apenas para empinar a bunda em sua direção. Eu, pobre de mim, só olhava a cena com uma dor incômoda no peito e na alma... Mas e quem era eu para revogar a atenção do pintor? Se não passava de um cara que vivia a suspirar por um ser tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão próximo, apenas ali, alguém secundário no plano invisível do platonismo.

Vivi dias de cão, como diria o verbo popular. Um sentimento que se sufocava em mim e logo acabava se nutrindo e enraizando, tomando conta de tudo e pronto. Não compartilhava, engolia uma afeição distante por Jensen e nem ninguém sabia. Parecia que nada poderia compreender ou até aceitar, qualquer merda como essa que um apaixonado ilegal pensa. O que diria minha mãe se soubesse do seu filho de encantos com um pintor? Ainda, um pintor na forma masculina do gênero... E Gerald, esse homem tão austero e conservador que leva o sangue de pai; me daria uma surra ou me jogaria para fora de casa? De uma maneira ou outra, mais vale continuar a empapar o travesseiro com aflições molhadas e esvaziar a frustração no chuveiro ao pensar em Jensen do que ser conhecido publicamente como um miserável.

III

Até mesmo pelo vidro da janela da sala de aula, no segundo andar, eu conseguia enxergar Jensen lá embaixo sob um sol morno e delicado. Ele procurava fazer uma mistura de bisnagas num grande pote, parecia pensativo enquanto segurava o rolo felpudo na mão. Como não se decidia, Jensen largou aquela bisnaga – largou tudo, e retirou do bolso um cigarro e isqueiro, caminhou até encontrar o pé de cerejeira do pátio que estava plenamente florido na época. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore de qualquer forma e ali ficou.

E eu, ao invés de assistir a aula de botânica sobre seiva bruta e elaborada, concentrava atenção na fumaça tóxica que Jensen tragava olhando o nada. Foi num momento efêmero que o olhar dele se prendeu na janela, e minha mão fora instantaneamente um alvo fácil para se tornar uma coisa trêmula. Jensen sorriu e acenou levemente como se fosse rotina me ver. Senti meus olhos pularem da órbita e numa fração, eu virei o rosto para a professora de vestido verde rabiscar a lousa com um giz branco. Não tive coragem de olhar novamente pela janela e as horas se arrastaram lentamente como se estivessem conspirando contra mim. Quando o sinal tocou, daquela mesma forma interminável, eu joguei tudo que estava em cima da minha mesa para dentro da mochila e quase saí em disparada, temendo perder a vista na janela. Mas naquele dia em especial, havia algo do maldoso destino acontecendo.

Genevieve Cortese e seus lindos olhos, cintura delgada e lábios bonitos. Vestida numa calça jeans clara e blusinha de renda delicada na cor pastel, sapatilha rose de laço, os cabelos soltos emoldurando um sensível sorriso com tudo o mais que poderia encantar qualquer um. E ela vinha com os passos apressados, se pôs na minha frente e logo começou a falar. Algo a ver com um livro do Vladimir Nabokov que ela queria emprestado e se poderia passar na minha casa para pegá-lo, falou que queria ler esse livro há tempos e disse que iria embora comigo, vamos juntos – terminou. Minha mente rodava a 360 graus com a memória do sorriso de Jensen, e Genevieve ali com o sorriso mais doce do mundo sustentando a mentira de querer um livro emprestado. Chad deve tê-la enviado instruída com esse script.

Mas disse que sim pelo ímpeto. Eu ainda comentei que eu só tinha Lolita, e ela respondeu que era justamente esse que ansiava por ler. Meu livro favorito, eu disse. Ela me olhou longamente e comentou que provavelmente se tornaria o dela. Minutos depois saíamos da sala juntos, atravessamos aquele muro que nos dividia da liberdade e escola com Jensen prestes a colorir algo no divisor. Eu o olhei de relance, por cima dos cabelos cheirosos de Genevieve e Jensen parecia completamente entretido. Segui meu caminho com Genevieve falando suavemente sobre o tempo enquanto um nó acabava de se formar em meu estômago.

IV

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto com Genevieve, ela parecia curiosa e observava os livros empilhados numa escrivaninha que eu dividia entre computador e cadernos e DVDs. Olhou tudo com aparente interesse, percebi que ela nunca havia visto Os Sonhadores ou O Último Tango em Paris de Bernardo Bertolucci pelo jeito em que ela torceu os lábios pintados de um suave rosa. Mas também nada comentei e decidi procurar por Lolita na gaveta do guarda-roupa.

Foi com um susto quando a ouvi perguntar do porque eu andar tão perdido e triste nos últimos dias. Disse até das olheiras que se formavam no meu rosto e da leve emagrecida que meu corpo sofreu, afirmou que estava preocupada. Desatinei a falar se era Chad que a tinha mandado com esse enredo pronto na curiosidade de saber da minha vida e logo o mandei a merda. Chad me irritava cada vez mais nos últimos dias com aquelas tentativas infrutíferas de me fazer feliz. E mais essa, me jogando Genevieve para ver se conseguia extrair alguma coisa! A moça deixou os olhos se ampliarem e disse um rápido não, chegou perto de mim e pousou a mão na minha.

No momento, quis me afastar. Mas foi com tanto jeito que Genevieve escorregou as mãos até minha face e tocou meus cabelos que a deixei fazer o que quisesse, e senti a maciez da mão delicada. Num instante ela sussurrou que já fazia tempo que gostava de mim. Gostava, eu sussurrei. Ela respondeu - eu gosto. E me beijou com aqueles lábios suaves e macios, de maneira leve e singela.

Como num simples choque, a imagem de Jensen se agarrou em minhas pálpebras fechadas. Eu sabia que o beijo de Genevieve jamais seria como o de Jensen. A boca de Jensen deveria ser mais exigente, o corpo de Jensen seria delineado com curvas másculas e seu cheiro não seria tão adocicado, ele teria o cheiro de tinta e de sol e das flores de cerejeira; seria simplesmente Jensen. E como eu queria que ali fosse Jensen e não Genevieve, que fosse o cabelo loiro e ralo que eu acariciasse e não os negros e longos... Mas me deixei levar por aquela borboleta que me beijava os lábios e se esquecia do pretexto Lolita, numa farsa muito mal feita.

V

Genevieve parecia um afago na imensa dor chamada Jensen. Talvez eu estivesse absurdamente errado por ter a coragem de fazer algo do gênero com alguém, mas beijar Genevieve me aliviava temporariamente da constante angústia de não ser amado por aquele que eu destinava olhares de devoção. Mas a vida não é um conto de fadas como sempre lembrava minha mãe à minha irmã; eu tinha que por o pé no chão e ver o quanto Genevieve se esforçava por querer ter de mim um bem-querer e eu não retribuindo, fugindo dela e do mundo. Chad parecia ter desistido dessa batalha comigo, essa jura de que me faria feliz e agora ele acha que não tem mais jeito. Mas que posso fazer, se ver Jensen colorir aquela porcaria de muro me corrói de uma forma inesperada?

Eu queria poder tocá-lo e ouvir o som da sua voz. Queria entrelaçar meus dedos com o dele e fazê-lo sorrir com o pôr do sol, tocar no velho violão do meu irmão a única musica que sei, comentar da sua arte e perguntar se ele gostaria de me levar para o lugar qualquer aonde more... Seria pedir demais? Parecia que sim e Deus estava relutantemente contra esse afobado sentimento meu.

Em dizer da relutância de Deus, houve um domingo em que meus pais foram a igreja e carregaram eu e meus irmãos a tira-colo. Era o certo a fazer na opinião deles, levar os filhos para entrar em contato com a divindade e se arrepender dos pecados, entender o que era o certo e errado na vida, ser alguém bom. Ao pisar naquele chão bem encerado, eu senti meu peito apertar; era como se eu carregasse um algo pesado demais e me faltasse fôlego e me senti extremamente culpado por amar um homem.

E lembro que chorei silenciosamente pedindo perdão real de Deus, mas ao mesmo tempo eu implorava pelo amor de Jensen e nesta confusão, eu me senti pior. Senti cem olhos sobre mim, como se estivesse sendo acusado e apontado, julgado. Quis fugir e num momento, minhas pernas se ergueram e eu corri e corri – deixei para trás minha mãe abismada e meu pai nervoso, sem compreender a minha loucura - e fui parar na frente da escola. Chorei ainda mais, sentado na calçada observando aquele maldito comprimento que rodeava a escola.

Estava enlouquecendo aos 17 anos de idade. Era jovem demais e parecia como se já tivesse vivido tudo que tinha pra viver, Jensen havia seqüestrado meus pensamentos ao lado da minha sanidade e nem sequer ele se deu conta de tal grande maldade.

VI

Fazia bastante sol, seguindo a mesma rotina do último mês. O tempo estava parado no céu azul com nuvens enroladas como bolas de algodão enquanto o ar estava estático e concentrando aquele leve odor de tinta. O prédio da escola parecia ser um ambiente que exalava látex por todo o lado, causando até alguma e outra reação alérgica aos alunos mais sensíveis de saúde. Eu não era um desses alunos com rinite ou qualquer outra terminação 'ite' e continuava a cada dia freqüentando as aulas com boa saúde física.

No entanto, eu havia jurado a mim mesmo que ir a escola não significava ver Jensen e me repreendi mentalmente de observá-lo, até mesmo os desenhos do muro eu preferia não saber quais eram. Passei realmente a querer ignorar o que sua existência significava para mim.

Pode parecer doente e contraditório, mas enquanto eu rolava na cama numa noite dessas, o meu consciente me fez prometer que largaria desse sentimento insano pelo pintor. Eu era um bom menino que possuía tantas coisas maravilhosas nessa vida, porque eu vivia querendo sofrer? Sofrer por amor platônico. Resolvi estar com Genevieve, fiz dela minha namorada e a apresentei aos meus pais, fui jogar videogame na casa de Chad e visitei minha avó. Fiz coisas que evitava fazer porque ocupava o dia pensando em Jensen e no amor imaginário que poderíamos chegar a viver. (E até consegui enganar a todos com essa farsa, menos a mim mesmo.)

Mas há coisas que só aquele que tenha conhecido o senhor destino pode explicar, e justamente nesta sexta-feira ensolarada onde a tinta engolia o ar com seu aroma, ocorreu uma drástica mudança no plano que havia traçado minha mente.

VII

Jensen fumava um cigarro e tentava contornar um desenho com tinta marrom. Ao mesmo tempo em que driblava a fumaça e o cilindro nos lábios, ele se concentrava em fazer o traço certo naquela criatura que criara para dar vida ao muro. Eu passava naquele instante pela calçada e por mais que algo dentro de mim apitasse e gritasse implorando que desviasse de Jensen, eu continuei no meu caminho. A cabeça erguida, a mão segurando a alça da mochila que estava no ombro com uma força desnecessária; tentei parecer inabalável. Queria fingir que o cara que tanto me desconcertava, que me fazia tremer só de ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dos outros, não iria me desconcertar. Necessitava provar que eu conseguiria realmente ignorá-lo e enterrá-lo para sempre...

Impossível, como já deveria ter imaginado. E no momento em que esbarrei em Jensen, eu quis abertamente chorar. Parecia um descontrolado por estar aos pés do ídolo, do deus adorado, a criatura amada. Você está bem, ele perguntou retirando da boca o cigarro e me olhando absolutamente preocupado. Eu olhei instintivamente para o chão, onde o pincel grosso estava descansando – deve ter caído durante o esbarrão, o que me fazia imaginar quando os centímetros que nos separavam da calçada foram quebrados e reduzidos para que fizesse com que nós dois nos chocássemos um contra o outro. Sim, sim, eu respondi nervoso e absorto; queria me livrar das mãos que ele tinha posto sobre mim neste exato momento.

Me desculpe, acho que eu estava descuidado e não vi que você estava na calçada também, Jensen me disse com um sorriso naqueles lábios que de perto pareciam femininos e macios. Diria até que me lembraram uma rosa, se isso não fosse parecer uma coisa esquisita ao dizer de um homem. Não foi nada, eu que estava distraído - aqui eu também me desculpava e minha voz pareceu insossa, trêmula demais. Quando as mãos de Jensen se soltaram do meu braço, ele apenas deu um último trago no cigarro, jogou a pequena ponta na guia da calçada e seu rosto se virou para o lado para se livrar da fumaça. E dessa forma parecia gentil ao querer evitar que eu inalasse o mal da nicotina.

Um descuidado e um distraído juntos parecem uma dupla e tanto, e com essa frase que pulara da boca de Jensen, ele abaixou para recolher o pincel do chão. Mas era tarde demais, porque no meu nervosismo eu também abaixara para recolher o objeto e num instante nossas cabeças se bateram. Ele de cócoras, começou a rir abertamente e eu com as mãos suadas e o coração a mil por hora, pedi desculpa e comecei uma fila de xingamentos mentais. A primeira impressão que eu deveria ter passado para Jensen era de um imbecil.

Contrariando minha lógica Jensen sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que alcançam os olhos (e seus olhos eram tão verdes) e disse: Aceito a sua desculpa com a condição de me dizer profundamente o que acha da porcaria que eu estou fazendo no muro da sua escola.

Pelo tempo que eu ignorei Jensen, algo que beirou uma semana e meia, o muro já estava bem colorido. E me surpreendi com o que aquele homem podia fazer sozinho. O cimento horrível de antes foi recoberto de imagens aleatórias (mesmo que ainda não completamente terminadas), figuras que se assemelhavam à geometria e ao mesmo tempo formavam um abstrato. Eram pessoas desenhadas em forma geométrica que revelavam ao mesmo tempo cenas, mas ainda a matemática e logo pensei no cubismo. Isso é cubismo, eu perguntei com receio e elevei meu olhar até o de Jensen. Ele se levantou, pois nós dois ainda estávamos de cócoras, estendeu a mão manchada de tinta vermelha em minha direção e sua voz saiu desafiadora: Espero que você tenha tempo para discutir sobre o cubismo.

VIII

Definitivamente, Jensen era a pessoa com a qual eu sonhara estar ao lado pelo resto da minha vida. Essa frase parece tão adolescente e prematura, mas é a única que ainda possa exprimir o que eu sinto quando Jensen está comigo. Acabo por me afundar no sentimento que eu quis que corresse para longe dias atrás, agora quero me atirar nos braços de Jensen e isso me parece ser a única coisa certa a fazer. Eu o quero, e é o fato que está implantado em minha mente.

Eu o tenho visto a cada tarde desde que nos esbarramos. Ele larga o serviço – suas tintas e tudo o mais - às cinco da tarde, quando me liga e pergunta se pode me buscar na esquina da avenida principal. Cada vez que eu o escuto chamar meu nome, sinto minhas entranhas se deliciarem num espremer e um arrepio elétrico circunda minha pele. Jared... Posso te chamar de Jay? Ele perguntou na primeira vez em que entrei no seu carro impregnado do cheiro habitual de cigarro e eu só consegui sorrir abertamente balançando a cabeça num sim.

Jensen me tratava da forma mais carinhosa possível, e éramos amigos. E tudo bem se minha boca latejava inúmeras vezes por apenas querer roçar a sua, ou se minha mão formigava por ansiar tocar o seu rosto e tudo o mais na forma que meu corpo esquentava ao estar próximo ao seu. A única coisa que Jensen fazia era segurar minhas mãos entre as suas e ali, numa caricia discreta na pele, ele me contava a história do último livro que havia lido. E eu só queria saber se ele estava ciente de tudo o que eu sentia; às vezes parecia que sim, e Jensen me olhava de forma tão significante como em outras, na própria escola, ele apenas me sorria (mas me sorria menos, nunca tão amplamente quando era eu e ele) e nada mais.

Ainda sim eu aceitava sair com ele. Jensen me levava a um restaurante que prezava pela comida caseira, onde as mesas eram separadas em cabines e havia todo um ambiente agradável com plantas e tapetes de crochê; e a garçonete fazia questão de ser simpática demais conosco e Jensen ria quando parecia enxergar certa irritação da minha parte. Jensen pedia por um tipo macarrão grosso e engordado de um molho vermelho; e ele dizia do quão bom e saudável era aquilo e me fazia comer com ele. Quando não, simplesmente íamos para um barzinho rupestre e Jensen pagava uma ou outra bebida alcoólica e adocicada para mim enquanto nos escondíamos da luz violeta que invadia os aconchegantes sofás do local para disfarçar minha ainda pouca idade.

Conversávamos de tudo um pouco. Ele dizia que pintava quadros para a feira de exposição da arte contemporânea, mas a remuneração era mínima e preferia vender quadros para os pequenos bazares de decoração ou para um ou outro excêntrico que dizia gostar do que fazia. Perguntei por que ele estava pintando um muro de escola e Jensen só comentou que levar a arte para a vista de todos, vista pública, era seu sonho. Não disse mais nada, e então já estávamos perto da minha casa (pois esse assunto me viera assim, quando estávamos no carro), e eu tinha que descer uma esquina antes só por precaução e para sustentar a mentira para meus pais de que eu estava com Genevieve das cinco até as nove da noite. E sempre era sim, havia assuntos que morriam e davam lugar para um silêncio que eu tinha ansiedade de preencher de forma física, mas nunca era possível.

IX

Porque você não atende o telefone mais?

Era a voz de Genevieve soando irritada e cheia de fervor. Não tinha como culpá-la do seu nervosismo, esta era uma reação muito justificável e não pude deixar de me sentir subitamente mal. O celular descarregou e eu não achava o carregador – eu comentei e consegui ver os olhos dela faiscarem com plena razão. E com rapidez ela gritou se eu estava com outra e porque eu estava fazendo dela uma idiota, eu não sou o suficiente para você (ela terminou com essa frase em meio ao pátio com os olhos em expectativa). Mas eu não disse nada, tanto com medo de magoá-la mais e tanto outro de ver Jensen tendo que assistir toda aquela encenação - afinal, o muro era um local com vista camarote para o pátio – e só dei de ombros.

E como não responder nada e o dar de ombros pareceram uma afronta a minha namorada, ela simplesmente me destinou um tapa na cara muito bem merecido que chocou Chad e fez com que a metade dos alunos gritasse ou aplaudissem a cena, pedindo por mais. Muito bem, eu pensei em dizer, maravilhosa peça teatral. Verdadeiro Gil Vicente quando Genevieve saiu bufando e murmurando algo como eu pude fazê-la de burra e que eu pagaria por ter sido tão canalha. Não imaginava que aquela criatura tão aparentemente doce pudesse ter uma mão pesada e uma aparência nervosamente drástica quando queria.

Chad logo correu os olhos para o meu rosto e fez questão de analisar o possível hematoma com uma cara cômica de preocupação. Disse então: Não sei que merda você anda fazendo, e nem adianta eu perguntar, mas você não deveria ter esquecido o aniversário dela. Enfim, não havia desculpa para tal desfalque. A única coisa que me importava era Jensen e por mais que doesse o meu descaso com Genevieve, eu jamais poderia trocá-lo por ela.

X

E foi numa noite no meio da primavera, de frente para o abismo que era uma pequena parte da cidade em que morávamos e sob um elevado, Jensen encostou os lábios levemente nos meus. Estávamos dentro do seu carro, onde a estação de rádio local tocava calmamente Coldplay, e o som suave acompanhava o formigamento que tomava conta por completo de mim. Deixei aquela carícia de Jensen prosseguir, o arrastar de seus lábios formarem trilhas invisíveis nos meus lábios e suas mãos me tocarem os cabelos. Num segundo, ele pedia licença para o calor de sua língua invadir minha boca e em uma passagem suave no céu, contando estrelas e sentindo gosto do chá de canela que havíamos partilhado, nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Era muito melhor do que qualquer imaginação minha. Jensen era tão cuidadoso, queria a todo o momento não só morder como despejar mínimos beijos, não só chupar e sugar como lamber – e cada vez mais eu sentia o ar se tornar algo raro e dispensável. O rosto dele era macio devido a barba bem feita, e por baixo daquele perfume agradável e amadeirado tinha um quê de tinta e um tanto outro de cigarro. Eu o queria de uma forma quase absurda. Queria abraçá-lo mais, apertá-lo e ouvir meu nome escapulir da sua boca... E como se Jensen captasse o que cruzava minha mente, ele se separou da minha boca com um som molhado e logo se pôs deitado no banco de trás daquele que era seu carro.

Jensen tinha o rosto afogueado, o que tirava alguns anos de sua idade. E nunca antes os seus vinte e um anos decaíram para a época da adolescência, sendo que era eu o menor em idade ali. Ele pronunciou meu nome de forma tão longa que um arrepio correu num instante pela minha espinha, e num segundo eu havia pulado do banco de passageiro para o banco de trás. Em cima de Jensen, eu o olhava e olhava quase que em dúvida da realidade. E todo o meu sofrimento por amar Jensen sem ser correspondido havia ganhado um fim? Tudo que eu imaginava acontecia nesse momento e eu não sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos trêmulas e um calor insuportável serpenteando as pernas, barriga, pescoço.

Mas foi Jensen que tomou a iniciativa de enlaçar os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e perguntar se eu não queria beijá-lo mais. É tudo o que eu mais quero nessa vida, eu disse. Então tê-lo sob mim, arrastando a ponta do nariz em meu rosto e sorrindo tão levemente e pedindo por um beijo me fez agradecer a todos os santos por Jensen existir. O beijei e beijei, tomei praticamente da sua saliva e experimentei o salgado de sua pele. Eu o amava demais, e se não o tivesse em minha vida, era como não ter pelo o que viver. E com essa conclusão em mente, tirei de Jensen um sussurro que misturava meu nome e um fica comigo em meio aos nossos intermináveis beijos; tive a certeza que era em parte, correspondido.

XI

Você está tão diferente... Minha mãe comentou desse mesmo jeito evasivo e me olhava pelo canto dos olhos enquanto lavava a louça do almoço de sábado e eu a ajudava secando os talheres, copos e pratos. Foi estranho sentir o coração acelerar com o medo de ser descoberto naquele sentimento não permitido por um homem. E na tentativa de me livrar, o nervosismo falou muito mais alto e o tom da minha voz saiu plenamente na defensiva: Diferente como?

Sua fisionomia, seu sorriso, seus olhos e sua atitude; você está literalmente todo diferente – ela comentou com a certeza do mundo nas palavras. Eu só pude tentar controlar a desconfiança que borbulhava na alma, do que ela falava eu conhecia muito bem o nome e os olhos verdes e sardas. Mas aí, como num impacto para o meu nervosismo, ela completou sorrindo: A gracinha da Genevieve está te fazendo tão bem, meu filho, seja o que for que ela anda fazendo, eu a agradeço porque não tem maior riqueza para uma mãe do que ver um filho feliz.

A sentença de minha mãe quebrou qualquer frase que eu viesse a construir. Como dizer a ela que eu e Genevieve não estávamos mais juntos e que a única razão da minha felicidade era estar com o pintor da escola? Até imaginei desfazer toda aquela imaginação em que minha mãe acreditava, essa coisa falsa e inexistente com Genevieve, e quis por um momento (enxerguei bem em frente como na cena de um filme) dizer de Jensen e acabar com o sorriso doce que minha mãe me destinava. Quis chutar o pau da barraca e gritar aos quatros cantos daquela casa que amava um homem, quis reunir meu pai e meus irmãos e quis vê-los chorando, sentindo pena, horror e me chutando para fora de casa.

Mas na realidade eu fiz nada além de consentir com a cabeça, dar um sorriso amarelo à minha mãe e continuar a secar o conjunto de copo de acrílico que uma tia distante havia dado aos meus pais no último natal.

XII

Eu estava beijando Jensen há uns deliciosos minutos numa cabine qualquer do banheiro masculino da escola. Ele tinha o hábito de soltar uns sons amaciados pela pressão dos meus lábios nos seus, e eu gostava de ouvir tudo que Jensen liberava nesses momentos. Algumas vezes eram gemidos fracos e roucos, quase imperceptíveis ou então um som manhoso que lembrava um suspiro, quando não, uma variação de barulhinhos entre o molhado da saliva e da sua corda vocal que me arrepiava por inteiro. A verdadeira sinfonia que eu apreciava ouvir sem muita discrição.

Nós havíamos ido parar naquele banheiro apenas porque Jensen me mandara uma mensagem discreta no celular; _Por favor, preciso te ver_. Eu estava no meio da aula de matemática ouvindo o professor grisalho resolver uma equação do terceiro grau (coisa que provavelmente estaria na prova desse bimestre), mas não pensei duas vezes em sair da sala. E logo quando encontrei Jensen sentado cabisbaixo na escada do andar da minha sala, meu coração sofreu com uma apreensão.

Mas foi uma situação de segundos para nos abraçarmos e preocupadamente olhar o corredor branco procurando algum curioso. E então, num piscar de olhos Jensen me empurrava para o banheiro e eu o empurrava para a primeira cabine que vi aberta. Desnecessário dizer que fui obrigado a sentar no vaso sanitário tampado e Jensen vir sentar em meu colo, numa preocupação besta de que pela fresta da porta vissem quatro pés.

Seria estranho, imagina? Ver dois pares de pés assim na mesma cabine de um banheiro masculino, já pensou, capaz de algum imbecil querer arrebentar a porta só pra flagrar uma sodomia; Jensen disse num sussurro enquanto gostava de por uns fios soltos do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Jensen era tão consciente do errado que nós fazíamos que eu me sentia desconfortável algumas vezes e ele percebia, voltava a me beijar e tentava remendar minha aflição com uma manobra de sua língua. E eu nunca me negava.

O que houve, porque você me mandou aquela mensagem? Perguntei quando sua boca se separou um milímetro da minha. Jensen sempre exalava um cheiro tão único que eu me sentia inebriado cada vez que estava em sua presença, e antes que minha mente pudesse enumerar mais qualidades, ele falou: Eu senti uma saudade muito grande, parecia que eu não ia agüentar... Aguentar o que? Eu deixei que a questão saísse na mesma lassidão e no pouco tom de voz que compartilhávamos. Ficar muito tempo sem te ver, eu sei que é besteira; ele disse, mas eu respondi que não, não era besteira e que ele não poderia imaginar o quanto eu gostava dele.

Então Jensen avançou com seus lábios sob os meus e implorou que nós ficássemos juntos uma noite inteira. Não pensei muito e prontamente respondi que por ele eu faria qualquer coisa.

XIII

Eu e Chad estávamos jogando basquete no quintal da minha casa. Nós dois desde pequenos competíamos num acirrado jogo de basquete e não tinha esporte que mais me agradava do que esse, eu tinha uma boa altura e quase sempre conseguia vencer de Chad. Mas como golpe do destino, era Chad quem havia vencido essa partida e estava se gabando por tal. E Chad apontando aquele dedo no meu rosto e rindo muito mais do que uma hiena me tirava do sério. Você ganhou porque eu estava distraído, só por isso; resolvi alfinetar meu amigo, mas a minha frase só o fez rir ainda mais. Ah é, concordo que aquele pintor está tomando todo o espaço da sua cabeça; Chad disse jogando o corpo ao lado do meu no gramado que meu pai tinha tanto apreço em aparar toda a semana. Mas meu intestino congelou no mesmo instante quando a palavra pintor pintou aquela frase.

Praticamente gaguejei, senti o meu coração acelerar bem mais que a palavra acelerar possa definir e de repente meu sangue parecia pinicar ao correr pelas artérias. Eu acredito que devo ter começado a suar muito mais que no próprio jogo de basquete e meus ouvidos foram preenchidos por mais uma gargalhada de Chad. Sério, você ia querer esconder essa merda de mim por quanto tempo? Meu amigo tinha certa acusação na voz e me senti cada vez mais nervoso, a simples menção de Jensen já me deixava em pânico. Do que você está falando; resolvi por minha expressão em branco e fingir que não entendia do assunto, mas Chad parecia completamente com vontade de me massacrar.

Por favor, pela nossa amizade você não precisa fazer esse teatro, eu vi certo Padalecki se enfurnando no carro de certo pintor e outra, como negar o olhar que você envia pro cara; Chad disse de uma maneira relaxada, cruzando as mãos sob o peito e deixando o sol bater na pele branca e suada. Gaguejei mais, tentei dar qualquer resposta e Chad pareceu não se importar que o assunto era sério ou não, ele parecia absolutamente tranqüilo e em paz com o fato de eu estar com um homem. Tudo bem grandão, pra mim não importa com quem você está ou não, só acho que você não precisa esconder de mim (Chad falou e virou seu rosto em direção ao meu) Nós somos melhores amigos, crescemos juntos e não é uma merda como essa que vai mudar algo.

Eu não esperava nada assim de Chad. Ainda surpreso com a fala do cara com quem eu já passara a noite enfrentando filmes de terror e jogos de videogame, balancei a cabeça numa afirmativa e olhei para o azulado do céu. Subitamente eu me senti um pouco mais leve de alguém saber e não julgar o que eu tinha com Jensen.

XIV

O apartamento de Jensen era pequeno e quase sem mobília. Havia uma sala espaçosa com uma sacada, o quarto era uma suíte e a cozinha fazia a divisa com uma minúscula área de serviço. Os móveis eram todos de madeira bruta e sem estar completamente polida, na sala havia um suporte de quadro vazio e apoiado nas paredes e no chão haviam telas de pintura cobertas por lençol.

O que me impressionou foram o sofá que parecia de couro escuro e o teto; Jensen desenhara acima do sofá várias figuras e colocara nelas retalhos de espelhos e vidros coloridos. Quando me dei conta de tal beleza artística, fiquei com o rosto para cima e via partes de mim dissolvidas no reflexo dos espelhos; estava absorto na diferença e na criatividade que o pintor nutria.

Jensen pareceu notar minha contemplação e veio aparecer ao meu lado, tanto senti sua presença quanto enxerguei uma metade sua refletida nos cacos colados no teto e me pareceu incrível aquela criação. Você gostou; ele mais afirmou do que perguntou e eu sorri em contribuição. Disse que era lindo. Uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto ou sequer imaginado; emendei e Jensen me lançou um sorriso que alcançava seus olhos tingidos de um verde-dourado tão bonito quanto hipnótico.

E nós dois embaixo daqueles retalhos, da arte de Jensen e iluminados pela luz amarelada da sala, Jensen me fez uma proposta daquilo que eu vinha sonhando e arquitetando há muito.

XV

Jensen retirou a camisa branca de pano flanela que cobria seu tronco sem nenhuma modéstia e o colar com um pingente em forma de mandala pousou sozinho sob sua pele. Assim, eu pude ver suas sardas polvilhadas na extensão dos ombros e me senti formigando para tocá-lo. Você quer fazer amor comigo? A sutileza das palavras, a rouquidão da voz e o simples fato de ser Jensen que as disseram me fizeram segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijar cada canto do seu rosto com carinho e uma indefinível paixão.

Seu corpo se encontrou definitivamente com o meu, e Jensen tentava e conseguia tirar cada peça de roupa que nos separava de um maior contato e não sei como, mas Jensen me encaminhou para o sofá de couro decorado por uma manta de linho cru. Ele arfava, a sua respiração era entrecortada e refletia em meu ombro e rosto. Meu interior se enrolava e desenrolava num processo em que eu sentia um repuxão no baixo ventre conforme os dentes de Jensen prendiam a minha língua, e num movimento sua boca parecia funcionar como uma sucção. E nos beijávamos cada vez mais intensamente, minha mão apertando suas costas e sentindo a firmeza do seu corpo acima do meu enquanto a mão de Jensen fazia questão de segurar minha perna e colocá-la em volta de sua cintura. Dessa forma, havia uma nítida fricção entre nós dois, e ao olhar Jensen eu podia ver o quanto ele queria tudo aquilo e como num raio, uma excitação absurda percorria a linha da minha coluna e vinha se concentrar num único lugar.

Eu estava rígido tanto quanto Jensen. Ele continuava com a mesma mania de deixar escapulir sons, gemidos, murmúrios e o meu nome parecia funcionar como um mantra para Jensen; e como não podia de ser, Jensen era a palavra que eu tinha em mente o tempo todo. Você é tão lindo; Jensen disse enquanto ele se livrava do único pano que interferia na nossa completa nudez, e ao senti-lo se arrastar pelo meu corpo nu até se deparar com o local que eu necessitava de encontro, pensei que iria derreter de tanto prazer. Jensen ia e vinha, e sua boca era molhada e macia e absolutamente inteligente e certeira. Eu envergava minha coluna inconscientemente, querendo sair daquele sofá para definitivamente me desmanchar na boca de Jensen e encontrar um lugar no céu. Minha visão turvava em alguns momentos, eu enxergava Jensen em fragmentos nos desenhos indefiníveis do teto e ao mesmo tempo, via tudo absolutamente branco e me agarrava ao braço do sofá deixando palavras desconexas vazarem da minha boca.

Jensen segurava minhas pernas em seus ombros e eu me sentia o rei do mundo ou muito mais por tê-lo ali, deslizando e sugando e me levando pelos degraus do paraíso. Houve um momento em que Jensen aumentou o ritmo do que fazia e num estrangulado som, numa indescritível sensação no estômago e no meu baixo ventre, uma cegueira temporária me absorveu e com fogos de artifícios eu havia pisado no território do êxtase. E com toda a moleza que se apoderava do meu corpo e alma, vi Jensen escorregar lentamente até o meu rosto e vir de encontro aos meus lábios. Tinha um gosto além em sua boca e aquele sabor me fazia tremer levemente, e num sentimento recíproco, Jensen esfregava o seu corpo no meu. Eu me sentia inteiramente em febre quando Jensen conseguiu deslizar e ir e vir, nossas intimidades se encontrando e eu quis retribuir o que Jensen havia feito por mim, mas ele jurou que queria continuar daquele jeito, naquela fricção e aperto e pediu que eu o abraçasse mais e o beijasse mais.

E eu o fiz, e os sons que Jensen emitia parecia competir com o som do atrito dos nossos corpos com o aparente couro do sofá. O ambiente estava abafado demais e nos fazia ficar cada vez mais suados, grudentos e molhados, a luz da sala parecia inexistente em comparação à luz que os olhos de Jensen emanavam; jamais pude imaginar uma situação daquela tão repleta de prazer e sentimento e plenitude. Quando Jensen chegou ao seu ápice, eu novamente alcancei o meu próprio ao sentir certo líquido empapar a minha perna e barriga. Jensen me sorriu fracamente e eu retribui com doçura. Senti um complemento total e afirmei que eu amaria Jensen por quanto eu viver.

Depois de compartilhar no sofá outros e outros beijos, alguns mais lascivos e lentos e preguiçosos, Jensen me levou para conhecer seu quarto (mas na escuridão eu mal pude ver a decoração). Ele se deitou e me chamou para deitar ao seu lado, nossas pernas se cruzaram e no véu da noite que engolia o quarto, adormecemos juntos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Comecei esta história há dias e agora tive enfim, a coragem de publicar. Trata-se de um romance dividido em faces - a verdadeira romântica e o lado realista. E espero que a forma de estruturar o texto, embutir as falas na narração não fique tão confuso de se ler; meio que peguei um empréstimo do grande José Saramago. Além disso, acredito que colocar o diálogo na narração dê mais verdade ao texto em primeira pessoa, uma forma do narrador nos dizer o que entendeu/interpretou daquilo que ouviu e nos passar a sua forma de enxergar a situação. Desfrutem destes quinze fragmentos e se quiserem ler mais ou elogiar e criticar, por favor, deixem reviews!


End file.
